helix_waltzfandomcom-20200223-history
Shatina's birthday
Info Go to birthday to find out what happened. Objective Go to birthday: 0/1 Rewards EXP +100 Diamond +50 Notes The pink balloons Carlos talks about are from the birthday party Shatina threw him in the quest Carlos' Birthday. Transcript Story Chat 1 Magda: (How is it so quiet here? I can't see it's about to hold a birthday party.) Excuse me, where are the birthday party props... Shatina: Whoever dares to mention the word 'birthday' today, beware of your ribs~ Magda: !!! I didn't... And I won't mention anymore! Shatina: You'd better not! Otherwise, I will not let you go because you are cute~ Magda: (So what is going on here!... Maybe I should ask Mr. Carlos what has happened first.) Story Chat 2 Carlos: It's like what you have seen. Magda: That answer is too perfunctory! Carlos: Oh? Do you want the details? dares to throw me a birthday party will get beaten up -That's what she said. Magda: ...Then how dare you...?! Carlos: I haven't forgotten those pink balloons she prepared for my birthday. Magda: (I didn't expect him to be not the kind of person to bear anyone a grudge?!) Magda: But... why Shatina doesn't want to have a birthday party? Carlos: I though you should know the answer. Magda: Me? Carlos: She doesn't want anyone else to know that she gets elder... I guess that's the reason. Magda: ...That sounds reasonable. So, is Miss Shatina serious about the threats? Bergnya: Of course, the mercenary never lies~ Magda: (...I don't think that's true for you!) Bergnya: Fortunately we are in Finsel. We only need to decorate the house and make a cake for her... If we were in the Lionheart Kingdom, things would be much more complicated to throw a birthday party. Magda: Complicated? What do you mean... Bergnya: In the Lionheart Kingdom, one will be beaten up by the guests on his/her birthday party. The harder he/she gets beaten up, the deeper the blessings. Magda: (...Where does this horrible custom come from?!) Bergnya: Of course, if you have other expectations on the birthday boy/girl-- such as wish him/her a good health or a successful career, you have to beat him/her up one more time every one wish you have. Magda: (...It must be a lie!) I always feel that it is a bad omen to mention these today... Bergnya: Haha, please rest assured, Miss Ellenstein, no guest today dare to beat her up in any cases. Magda: But she may beat us up! Carlos: Ha, don't worry, although she refuse to hold a birthday party... She will definitely be happy to see some surprises specially prepared for her... Don't you ladies always say one thing and mean another? Magda: You really know a lot... Carlos: Ok, Miss Ellenstein, hurry to get everyone to work, or else Boss will be unhappy when she comes back and finds the birthday party not ready. Magda: Yeah, let's do it... Story Chat 3 Magda: Flowers, ribbons, buffet... Phew... Everything is ready. And the most critical... the cake! Where's the cake? Gocheau: Although I don't want to interrupt you when you are busy... But the person on the lookout at the street said that the Boss has returned. Magda: !!! In such a short time! Then get the cake ready! Carlos: Coming... Miss Ellenstein, you look more anxious than me, the planner of the birthday party... Oh? Boss? Gocheau: Boss. Magda: Miss Shatina! Shatina: So... who did this? Magda: (Oops, the expression of Miss Shatina looks really scary!) Carlos: Cough... It's the idea of all of us. Bergnya and Gocheau: ... Magda: (...so this is the reason why you ask me for help! Do you think she won't punish us!!!) Carlos: Boss, it's unlucky to beat someone up on your birthday. Shatina: ... Ha, if so, bring me over the cake. Carlos: (See, I told you, Boss won't be angry.) Magda: (But why do I still feel...) Shatina: Wait a minute, since it's my birthday today, what about you satisfying my wishes first? I haven't seen the wrestling combat for a long time. Why not have one now? Everyone in the Merc Group have to join the combat! Magda: ... Wait, wait a minute. Miss Bergnya, you look excited? Come back, Mr. Gocheau! Shatina: So how about you? Carlos: Me? Shatina: I said - in the Merc Group have to join the combat. Carlos: I am a civil servant. Shatina: Don't you think it's funny to see civil servants being helpless and dodging in arena? Carlos: ... Magda: (...I see, maybe all mercenaries are the kind of person to bear anyone a grudge?!) (Hey? Why is Miss Shatina leaving... Maybe I should follow up.) Story Chat 4 Magda: Miss Shatina, is it fine to leave them fighting against each other... Shatina: There's nothing to be afraid of. If they get hurt in the combat today, sooner or later, they will be killed by some real opponents. What is worthy of regret for such a vulnerable life? Magda: ...So why don't you want to celebrate your birthday? I don't think Miss Shatina care about your age? Shatina: I do care about my age. Magda: Huh? Shatina: Phew... Birthday... is really annoying. Every year, it seems to remind me that I'm not mature enough. Magda: Huh??? Shatina: You feel surprised, huh? - In your mind, I must be a powerful, cold-blooded, fierce and brutal person... or a demon? So why do you think that I would be like this? Magda: You mean... Shatina: Ha, then let me put it this way - there is a half-human, half-demon who grew up with pure demons feeling like a square peg in a round hole... When she joined the Merc Corp, she found that all the other members are experienced mercenaries who have been on the battlefield for decades or even hundreds of years. What do you think she should do? Magda: Miss Shatina... Shatina: There's no better way she can think of apart from getting stronger, stronger than everyone else. I want to have absolute power. If I'm weaker than others in one respect... I must be a hundred times stronger than others in other respects, so that those who are senior in the Merc Corp can follow my orders. So I really hate birthdays - It seems to remind me that no matter how strong I become, there will always be something that I'm inferior to others. Magda: But that is the real life, isn't it? Shatina: Oh? Magda: As you said, though you have absolute power in strength, you still are inferior to others in other aspect. This is the real world, isn't it? You will get something and you are destined to lose something, that's what makes life funny, isn't it? And it will be much more interesting to use what you have to make up for what you lose than enjoying them all? You must have a hard life these years... Shatina: You are the first person who said so, Little Magda. Magda: Although what you said do make sense, I still hope that when you meet difficulties, someone can tolerate the less strong side of you and help you cope with those difficulties - all human have weaknesses, I believe that the demons are the same. And I think that only when you dare to show others your weakness, can you be called a stronger. Shatina: ... Ha, I guess I'll be the one to tolerate my weaknesses... Magda: What do you mean... Shatina: Because I suddenly found out that in addition to the birthday, I have another weakness - a weakness who makes me want to become stronger. Magda: New weakness? What is it? Shatina: You will know when you look in the mirror. Magda: Eh? Shatina: Let's go, Little Magda. Let's see how's the consequence of the combat. I wonder how many ribs of our chief strategist are broken~ (...I knew she's seeking vengeance!) Story Chat 5 Magda: Thank god, they didn't fight seriously. But I'm really curious what is the new weakness of Miss Shatina? into the mirror...? Let me have a look... there's nothing... in the mirror. But I didn't expect her to tell me her weaknesses without any scruples... Miss Shatina... Happy birthday. Category:Events Category:2019 Events Category:Birthday Balls Category:Transcript